


Grace

by svana_vrika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't understand much about Heaven. But, when Cas is there, things are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. 
> 
> Written from the prompt _Grace is a gift for the fallen_ , provided through a LiveJournal drabble post. Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Dean doesn't understand much about heaven. He still finds it easier to disbelieve than to believe, despite the angels and Chuck, and the gilded room full of cheeseburgers and beer- despite actually having been there. Hell, on the other hand, he understands all too well. He’s been there too, of course, but he knew Hell before he had visited. _It_ had come to _him_ \- complete with the fire- the night of November second, 1983, and he’s walked closely with it ever since. Between what he’s been through and what he’s killed, he has no problem in believing in Hell at all. He wouldn’t even if he hadn’t spent forty years in the pit. 

When Cas is there, things are different. Dean knows he will never be able to forget about Hell, no matter how bad he wants to, but with Cas, heaven is a little bit easier to believe in. Not because he’s an angel; Dean has been around enough of them by now to know that they’re nothing special. Powerful, yes, but demons are just as much so. The only difference to him is that angels are blatant assholes as opposed to hiding their dickishness behind a veneer of lies and an oily smile. It’s not because of how he feels about Cas, either. Dean isn’t romantic enough to equate what’s between them to heaven right there on earth. It’s because Cas is tangible- something he can touch and see. Something he doesn’t need to have faith in. He _knows_ Cas is real. And though it took him a while, he also knows Cas wouldn’t lie to him. Cas says he’s an angel from heaven, and that’s good enough for Dean. 

Cas tries to tell him that it’s the same as having faith, but Dean continues to argue the opposite. Cas is _there_ , flesh to Dean’s flesh, solid in his arms, sweat and come mingling with his own, his taste so deeply imbedded in his mouth that Dean sometimes forgets he has his own. It’s hard not to believe in something that’s become an indelible part of oneself. And Cas has been a part of him since he’d branded him and pulled him from Hell. Dean realizes that now. But that’s not what’s on his mind at the moment. Sam could be back at any time, or Cas could be called away; with all the upheaval and unrest in their worlds, they have little time as it is, not to mention the very real possibility that each time they _are_ together could be their last. Needless to say, Dean wants to make the most of what they have. 

Eventually, Dean manages to convince Cas through his hungry kisses and insistent touches that there are better things to be doing than debating religion. With a groan that sends a shiver from the top of Dean’s scalp to his toes, Cas rolls onto his back and cedes, and for a few perfect minutes, everything seems to disappear. Heaven, earth, even Hell is pushed back to the furthest corners of Dean’s mind, carried there by their grunts and panting breaths, by the soft, slick sounds their bodies make as he thrusts deep into Cas’ heat. 

All too soon it’s over with, and as Dean lies there, face buried in Cas’ neck, he realizes through his blissed-out state that Cas is already talking again. Latin, he recognizes with a roll of drowsy eyes. Something about grace. Dean asks him about it, but Cas only smiles- Dean can feel it against his temple- and tells him that he is his grace. In a slightly disgruntled tone, Dean calls him on it; he isn’t all nerdy about it like Sammy is, but he understands enough. He knows Cas said something about a gift and falling, and he’s smart enough to put it together. Dean knows he’s _good_ , but he hardly considers himself a gift. And just because Cas has bucked the system a time or two doesn’t mean he’s fallen. He’s still an angel for Chrissake… 

Cas lets Dean rant for a moment and then, his smile gentling, he lightly touches him on the forehead, sending him into a deep sleep he knows Dean needs. He’s sure he’ll hear about it later, but he isn’t in the mood to argue, and no amount of explaining would make Dean understand. Dean doesn’t know how far- or how hard- he’s truly fallen because of him. _For_ him. But Cas doesn’t regret it. He truly believes that the most divine favor he’s received was the order to pull Dean from perdition. Whether it came from a defunct father or rebellious brother makes no difference to him. With Heaven in turmoil and God turning His back on them all, Cas doesn’t have faith in much anymore. But he does have faith in Dean. Dean has shown him the _true_ meaning of family; of unconditional love. And to Cas, that’s worth more than anything he had in Heaven. _For_ that, he’d willingly fall all over again.


End file.
